User talk:Rocketmanwikia
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Zeronotsukaimafanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp It looks good, a lot better. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 20:09, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Impressive.SkyGuy-Let's chat! 15:52, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I kinda made it up on the spot. That, and I don't really know how many centimeters equal an inch. But, just because Louise was a late bloomer, doesn't mean her offspring will be. But, maybe I should shrink her a bit. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 00:02, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I checked, and Kirche is much larger than Henrietta (84 cm), she's at 94 cm, which is a bit larger than what I have Suzuka at, and Kirche is about the same age as Louise in the series. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 00:32, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Personality I finished writing Suzuka's personality section. I believe it could still use a few tweaks here and there, but can you read it, and tell me what you think? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 04:01, December 13, 2011 (UTC) 'Personality' The first part sound a little like Louise mother. The second part sound a little like what Kirchi would do or has done. It sound good. I would move the getting blasted by magic when touched.up where she gets mad. I would think she would be readly good at the wind magic after she started to develop and being hit on. Womans I have know with large bust would have utility like Star Trek, "Shield up". Meaning wind magic.would at the ready as a automatic reaction. The other is other girls would help if she was in a click group of other busty girls. If not there would be some nuckle dragger or somebody like Saito/boyfriend to protect her. If you play her as helpless she going to be a target. I would think her mother would be very protective and teach her how to use magic for defence. Or the guys would be afraid of her Louise Void magic and Saito sword. Either one would scare the hell out of me. Sort of like when Saito meets Louise parents. Note I'm just throughing abunch of stuff out there as for something to think about. You don't have to use any of this. I tend step outside the box and look at it from all side and do what if's. Rocketmanwikia 05:54, December 13, 2011 (UTC)